


Paper Cuts

by Knott



Category: Mindhunter (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 一些录音的片段，在圣塔克鲁兹以及其他地方。





	Paper Cuts

废弃取样 波士顿 #2

“这是对录音设备的一次测试，我是霍顿•福特探员，与我在同一间屋子里的有我的同事比尔•坦奇探员，温蒂•卡尔博士。我们在波士顿，温蒂•卡尔博士的办公室，现在是夜晚的九点二十五分，圣莫妮卡警局在约莫一个小时前给我们回电——”

“霍顿。”

“——给我们回电并且在电话里表达了他们的意愿。简要来说，他们认为我们的请求（阿嚏！）虽然不同寻常，甚至前所未见，但如果我们愿意在大冬天开上六个小时的车到圣莫妮卡去一趟，他们也无话可说。卡尔博士认为，对‘恶魔化身’塞缪尔•托马斯的采访应该从——”

“霍顿？”

（叹气，擤鼻涕声）“什么事，坦奇探员？”

“你得对着麦克风说话。你刚才没有对着麦克风说话。夏普德听到的会是一团浆糊。”

（长时间的停顿）“我看不到这里有麦克风。”

“左手边，机器右上方那个闪亮的长方形小玩意。现在，看见了吗？试着重新开始。”

“我刚才说到哪儿了？我听起来真的很紧张，卡尔博士？再给我看看那张绞肉机照片。”

“霍顿。”

“你们大部分的夜晚都是这样度过的吗，先生们？他在狂吞各种心理学术语而你在不断重复霍顿？给，这是绞肉机照片，托马斯就是用的它。你已经看了十四遍了，福特探员。”

“霍顿？我想是流感，卡尔博士。‘现在是流感季节’。”

“让他靠着你睡吧，别叫他了。我去买杯咖啡，你要点什么吗？抱歉，自动售卖机里没有马丁尼。”

“这里是坦奇探员，卡尔博士在九点四十五分离开了屋子。本次录音于九点五十分结束。”

 

废弃取样 圣塔克鲁兹 加利福尼亚 #5

“我们真的需要讨论一下界限的问题。”

“现在？肯珀随时可能踏入这个房间。”

“不然你说什么时候合适。”

“也许等今晚回去以后，等到我们处理了到底怎么跟夏普德汇报这个问题以后——”

“我看现在就很好。只要几分钟。听着，别乱穿我的T恤睡觉，也别动我的床，当我在浴室里的时候，别突然敲门说什么‘比尔，我们需要讨论一下肯珀的问题’——界限，霍顿，界限。其实很简单，分清你和我就好。虽然我们住一个旅馆房间，可不意味着我们在同居。”

“你刚才这是对我采取了心理战术吗？因为你知道见肯珀前的几分钟是我精神防线最薄弱的时候？”

“我没有。”

“你有。真是难以置信。还是典型的审问策略，为我量身定制的策略——”

“操，它开着。怎么把这玩意关上？别那么看着我，快过来把它关上。我不喜欢我的声音被录下来放在机器里，你可以说那是因为我是个老古董，因为水门事件，反正我就是不喜欢。”

“但你还是来了。”

“嗯。把这段洗掉——别笑，小子，你可不想肯珀认为你是个傻子。”

 

废弃取样 圣塔克鲁兹 加利福尼亚 #17

“为什么你总是竭尽全力想要获得他的关注？”

“抱歉，再说一遍？”

“你争取获得他的关注，我一直在注意你。这可不健康，到最后会让你精疲力尽的——你想象不出渴求一个人的注意会让你付出什么样的代价。不过我理解你，我们都想要一个父亲一样的角色。我一直想知道，如果我的父亲多点关注我的生活，我现在的生活会是什么样子。”

“现在是上午十一点四十分，这次一次与对象进行的常规外谈话。我的同事坦奇探员因为需要处理一些家庭事务而不在场，补充这些信息的是我，霍顿•福特。你指的他是谁，艾德？”

“另一个家伙。你的（笑声）同事。他比你年纪要大些，因此我猜他有个孩子。你要喝点什么吗？我可以让他们给你拿些热咖啡来，三明治怎么样？这里有不错的鸡蛋沙拉三明治。”

“不，我得把这个记下来。（沙沙声）稍等一会，tender——tenderness，好了。谢了，艾德，我暂时还不饿。是什么让你认为我在渴求某种关注？”

“你的眼神。一个人看另一个人的方式能暴露出许多东西。我十七岁的时候，母亲在酒吧里遇到了一个男人，他的名字是乔治。他开车接她的时候，我看到了她看他的眼神，那是我见过的最蠢的眼神，但他是看不到的，只有我能看见。我猜如果你要一个人关注你，就不能让那个人自己知道这一点，母亲是这方面的高手。相反，乔治本人从没这样看过她，所以你可以说她是犯贱，我自己喜欢说她只是——那个词怎么说的，‘有自己的计划’——就是这样。”

“计划？”

“目标。全盘策略。标的物。随你喜欢什么词。我喜欢用——‘计划’。”

“好的。”

“不管怎么样（椅子吱嘎声）我注意到，你看你那位同僚的眼神，有点像乔治有时候会收到的那种眼神——他可不止受她一个人的欢迎，如果你明白我的意思的话。我从没收到过这种注意。所以，在你一开始进来的时候，我才这样问你。我认为这真是引人入胜。现在，很明显你自己还没意识到这一点，那就更引人入胜了。（指关节敲击声）除非你在对我说谎。”

（长时间沉默）

“你该把磁带翻面了，福特探员。这一面快要录完了。”

 

废弃取样 圣塔克鲁兹 加利福尼亚 #21

“所以你们有个女同事。她辣吗？”

“你是怎么看出来的？”

“你俩之间的气氛有些紧张，通常这种事情都是由女人引起的。我本来想说得戏剧化一点，比如你俩身上都有同样的香水味，但我对香水一窍不通。你们还没回答我的问题，她辣吗？”

“我们不是来这里讨论这个的，肯珀。”

“一到十分来说，她是个八分。在圣塔克鲁兹是毫无疑问的十分。”

“你的搭档的坦诚总是让我很感动，探员。让我猜猜，他有过一个女朋友——读书时期的事，没有确定下来，甚至有些懵懵懂懂，大部分时候被人牵着鼻子走。期间，一些没头没脑的艳遇，大部分没有结果，通常都是对方发起的。将近十年的时间，你认为事业就是你的女友，霍顿探员。然后就是现在，一个固定的女朋友，比你聪明，各方面都比你懂得多，很有经验。”

“他是不会和你讨论他的性生活的。他虽然是布鲁克林人，但更像是在中西部长大的。”

“但他和你讨论过。否则你就不会这么说话了。他都告诉了你什么？”

“噢。喔。我没有料到情况是这样。紧张不是由女同事引起的，而是由性本身引起的。原来如此。你瞧，在我站起来碰他的时候（椅子搬动，脚步声）你摆出了具有敌意的姿势，比尔。你的肌肉收紧了，眼睛固定在我的脸上，你的双手握拳，站在一个出击的角度上。如果我把手放在他的喉咙上——这儿，像现在这样——并且强迫性地割断他的呼吸，你猜你能坚持几秒钟，在你过来干预以前？不，猜猜看，让一个人窒息比你想象的要容易。只要施加恰当的力度，找到人锁骨上方的那一点，压下去……”

（椅子翻倒声。喘气。呛咳声。）“呼吸！霍顿，呼吸。这就对了，慢慢来。抓住我。”

“比尔——”

“我在这。”

“不到四秒。你坚持了不到四秒。你干预了，即使他是自愿把喉咙交到我手上的，这很有意思。有时候我在想究竟是性产生了保护欲望，还是相反。你知道，母亲过去常说——‘她们是不会看上你的，艾德，你保护不了她们。’我给你倒点水好吗？那会让你呼吸更顺畅些。”

“不，我想还是我来吧。我的同僚太礼貌了，不好意思说他害怕被看透（he’s afraid of a little penetration.）”

“和性有关的隐喻！我喜欢。你的同事很风趣，霍顿。难道我们不都是吗？害怕被穿透？”

“现在是十一日上午十点二十一分，霍顿探员决定中断本次谈话。此次谈话中涉及的内容不会影响到采访对象的假释条件，以及——（呛咳声）谢谢，比尔。我想我感觉好多了。”

 

TBC.


End file.
